Summertime Sadness
by amanda2887
Summary: A/U: When Peter finally let Wendy leave Neverland, it took her to a strange world. Not too long after, Regina's curse struck sending Wendy to Storybrooke. Missing 'his' Wendy bird, Peter goes back for her. However, the Evil Queen's curse doesn't sit kindly to outsiders. What happens when the boy who swore he'd never grow up actually grows up?
1. Chapter 1

**Summertime Sadness**

**A/U:** When Peter finally let Wendy leave Neverland, it took her to a strange world. Not too long after, Regina's curse struck sending Wendy to Storybrooke. Missing 'his' Wendy bird, Peter goes back for her. However, the Evil Queen's curse doesn't sit kindly to outsiders. What happens when the boy who swore he'd never grow up actually grows up? When he's finally able to return to Neverland, will he make the same mistake twice?

Side Note: In this story, Peter is not Rumplestiltskin's father. Wendy (Storybrooke Persona-Caroline) is 17 going on 18. Wendy was freed from Neverland when she was 14, 3 years passed before the curse struck taking them to Storybrooke. Peter came to Storybrooke when Henry did.

* * *

_**"I hated him so much for what he did to me. And now all I want to do is save his life."**_

* * *

"Caroline?" Ruby cleared her throat. "Earth to Caroline."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I got lost in-"

"Must of a been a hell of a daydream." Granny cleared her throat urging Ruby to watch her language. It was bad enough that Ruby dressed like a lady of the night, she didn't need to go rubbing off on Caroline.

"No, it's fine." Caroline closed her book, completely thrown into her thoughts. "Ruby, do you believe-" Caroline sighed deeply. "Nevermind." It was silly. Her name was Caroline, not this Wendy girl. In a small town like Storybrooke, people talk. The last thing she needed was being the talk of the town and ruining her reputation. She certainly didn't want everyone to think she was crazy. It just felt so real. Like he was the missing piece to her puzzle.

"So I take it the usual?" Ruby questioned as she poured Caroline a soda.

"Actually, Im not hungry."

"Penny for your thoughts? Come on, tell me what's bothering you?" Caroline sipped slowly her soda before looking over to Ruby.

"Does it have to do with a boy?" Ashley said as she walked over to Caroline, placing her customer's order up for the chef.

"_You know I'd never hurt you." _

"Oh God, you guys are going to think I've lost my mind."

Both Ashley and Ruby shook their head before replying "Of course not."

"Do you ever think that the Mayor's kid is onto something? Maybe he's right, maybe there's more to who we are."

Ashley smiled. "Oh Sweetheart, if only life was that easy. I mean I guess it would make sense. But no, I'm Ashley. My name is not Ella. Do we have similarities? Maybe. Darling-"

Caroline sighed deeply. Ugh, there it was again. Darling. Just hearing it, sent shivers down her spine.

"I'm sorry. Forget I brought it up." She began to twiddle with her straw "Crazy, I know."

_" I will go anywhere with you." Wendy said in a soft whisper._

"Henry is a sweet kid. But we're not living in a movie or a book. Now, what brought all this on?" Ruby asked the young girl.

"Listen, I have to go. I have a huge test to study for and a birthday party to start planning. Not to mention the dance that's coming up. " Caroline gathered her books and quickly said goodbye to the girls before leaving. Yes, they were probably ready to sign her up for the looney bin. It just didn't make sense. How could a dream feel so real?

_"You've forgotten." The young man spoke sadly. _

_"Forgotten what? What was that back there?" Caroline followed the young man up on the rooftop. It was a masquarade dance and she was completely in a trance at how familiar his eyes were and how fitting it was being in his arms._

_Out of his coat pocket, Peter pulled out a flask that he had stolen from Hook. The taste was bitter. Peter squeezed his eyes shut. Now, he understood why the Captain drank. It was easier to drink the person you loved away, then facing your demons._

_Peter began to walk on the ledge. "I shouldn't have come back for you, Wendy." _

_Caroline was confused by the name slip up. Why was he calling her Wendy? It was obvious that he was drunk, and it was probably just a mistake. "Get down! Do you have a death wish?" _

_"To die would be an awfully big adventure." _

As Caroline was heading back to her home, she was texting a friend and not paying any attention when she ran right into Sheriff Swan.

"Sheriff Swan. I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying any attention. I don't know what's gotten into me these days."

Emma helped Caroline gather her books. "It's ok." Emma glanced at her watch, she had plans with Henry at 6 and it was quickly approaching. As Caroline gathered her books, Emma took notice of one of the titles."Wow, I remember reading this book when I was in high school. How old are you?"

"Seventeen. But I'm turning 18 this Friday. God, it feels like I've been seventeen forever."

"I guess it does feel like that when you're that age."

"Ms. Swan-" Caroline nervously switched her books into her other arm. "I hate to ask, but I've heard stories about your son, and I was wondering about the book"-Caroline quickly realized that she had stepped out of line. "I'm sorry. That was completely out of line."

"Henry's book? That's all it is. A book. We're not living in a dream world. Listen, I was your age once, so tell me what's this really about?"

"Everything changed when you came to town. I can't put my finger on it, but it has me wondering if maybe your son is right."

Emma raised her hands in the air, surrendering "I understand it's easier to believe that, but -"

"Caroline."

"Caroline, there is no curse. Now, what gives you the impression that Henry is right about the book?"

"There's this boy."

Emma sighed deeply. "Let me guess you're trying to figure out if he's your fairytale Prince. Sweetheart, You're almost 18. Focus on that. Trust me, I'm 28 and I'm still trying to figure them out. "

"Yeah, you're right."

"Look, I have to go. I'm supposed to meet my son. Caroline, if you need someone to talk to, I don't care to lend an ear. Listen, you're young. Just have fun. Stop worrying about who you think you're supposed to be, just be yourself. And I'm sorry but stop worrying about fairytales, it's like I told Ashley. There are no fairy Godmothers' in this world. If you want something, you have to go for it yourself. Because life is not just going to hand it to you. "

"Thanks Ms. Swan."

* * *

Not many people knew about this waterfall in the forest. It was secluded and nothing pleased Caroline more than knowing she had her very own thinking spot. It was hard to imagine the fracture of the years that had passed. When Emma arrived in town, no one else would admit it but the town was changing, and that was the moment he found her.

For most, the forest would be the darkest spot in Storybrooke. Lifeless. Just as he felt his life had been. Life had been filled with regret. He missed home and this place would never be it. Emma arriving only freed him from his prison, but it didn't matter; his Wendy was gone. Regina had set a curse wiping everyone's memories. Peter cursed himself for ever letting her go. She couldn't understand, she didn't want to understand. And now she was cursed into believing she was some girl named Caroline. Peter knew he was only confusing her trying to push their memories onto her, but she had to know. Maybe it was Neverland's magic still lingering on him, but he knew she felt it. Peter saw glimmers of hope when he was with her. Slowly, she was coming back to him. Once this curse ended, they would return to Neverland, and all this nonsense would be forgiven. They parted on terrible terms, but with determination he could fix this. Time was running out. He heard stories of a young boy. Maybe he was the key...maybe he had the heart of the truest believer. Yes, he could have it all. Wendy just needed time. Eventually she would come to terms with Neverland. He hated how they ended things,she left Neverland thinking he had chosen youth over her.

In Neverland, time stands still. A few years had passed before Peter fully understood what letting Wendy go meant. News had traveled from his outsider sources that Baelfire or whatever he was going by these days had a child. The lovely mother to be was also to be the savior of Storybrooke. Neverland was untouched by Regina's curse, so maybe in her moment of weakness as Regina accepted the motherly role the strength of Storybrooke's portal would be weakened long enough for him to retrieve Wendy. However, his plan backfired. He never expected that once you entered Storybrooke, there was no returning. Discovering that Peter was just like Jefferson, she couldn't risk letting him roam all over town trying to convince the town of its cursed state. Peter was banished to the forest and sadly forced to grow up.

He watched her from his cabin window when she came out to see the waterfall. Poor Wendy. It wasn't until Emma arrived in town that he was finally able to escape his cabin. Peter had no use for Storybrooke, he could care less about these people. He only cared for Wendy, and maybe someday he could break down these Caroline walls and pull his Wendy out.

Caroline sat by the water lost in her thoughts. In a world where Caroline was perceived to have everything, she had never felt so alone. Peter watched Wendy brush a stray tear away. In his eyes, the Forest was the most perfect spot in Storybrooke, and it suited him just fine that no one dared to venture into the gloom. No one except for his Wendy.

Caroline was pulled out her thoughts as she heard footsteps approaching. She quickly stood up "It's you."

"Peter. The name's Peter."

Caroline eyed him curiously before motioning him over to sit.

"Are you ok? You like you're in need of a friend."

She gazed up at him slowly turning her frown into a smile "I don't know you. Are you stalking me?" Caroline playfully teased "I'm sorry, I was just kidding."

"If you only knew." Peter nervously chucked, Caroline sighed before flashing him a half smile. Any sane person would see the danger in the situation, but Caroline found herself strangely safe in his presence.

"I'm Caroline."

Peter rolled his eyes. It didn't make sense, Emma was in town now. It was speculated that when Emma turned 28, all would be restored. Why wasn't she Wendy?

"So what brings you up here? I mean the view is pretty nice. But usually people don't brave the cold to sit in the woods and cry." Peter took a seat next to Caroline, pulling off his coat and putting it over her.

"Thank you." Her face relaxed, and with her eyes fixed on him she leaned over and asked "So tell me, Peter. What's a guy like you doing in a place like this? I mean I don't recall seeing you much in town, and when I do its on rooftops walking on ledges?""

"You know me, the woods always appealed to me more."

"You keep acting like we know each other but we don't." Caroline's face was contorted with a mix of sadness and confusion. "And yet all I can think about it you."

"I tend to leave that impression." Peter joked, raising his eyebrows. "You're a smart girl, Wendy. You'll figure it out."

She studied his face. And yet...strangely, he felt more real than anyone she'd ever known. Normal people would brush off this insanity, but when it came to him, she had to know more. "What did you call me?"

"Forget it, you're not ready." Peter got up and began to walk away, when Caroline pulled his arm back forcing him to face her.

"I can't let it go. You're here, You're there. I can't stop thinking of you. And I can't stop thinking that you have the answers I'm looking for." Caroline threw her hands up in the air annoyed "You don't understand, in this town, everything is a blur. But when I'm around you, I get flashbacks to a younger version of myself. Everything is different when I'm with you. And I don't know why. Please, tell me."

He kissed her softly on the forehead.

_"I'm sorry, Wendy. I can't keep you."_

_"You're really going to turn your back on me like that? Do I mean nothing to you?" _

_"You mean everything! That's why you have to leave. You'd never understand."_

_"Peter, please. Stop this. We can leave together. What's so terrible about growing up?" _

_"This is what you wanted, wasn't it?!" Peter practically yelled " You wanted to leave and I'm giving you an out. You don't belong, Wendy. You never did."_

Caroline began to fight back the memories "Get away from me!" Caroline screamed as she pushed Peter away. "Just stay away from me!" Caroline yelled as she hurriedly ran.

"Wendy, wait!" Peter groaned as he continued to watch her leave "Caroline, please. You have to listen to me."

Peter picked up a rock and threw into the water. "Damn it!" Peter huffed. Storybrooke may have been in a cursed state, but maybe there was someone who could help. The only question remained was whether or not he would be willing to even help Peter.

* * *

Gazing up at the sign, Peter sighed heavily before opening the door.

"Store's closed. Come back tomorrow." Mr. Gold announced as he was continuing to work on his inventory, not even daring to bother looking up to the customer.

"Oh I didn't come to shop." Mr. Gold turned around to face the voice. "Hello, Rumple." Peter smiled deviously.

"Well, isn't this a site to see? The boy who swore he'd never grow up is all grown up. The sign still applies, even to you, we're closed. I certainly don't have time for your games."

"Laddie, I think you'd like this game. It's called 'Let's make a Deal'. After all, aren't deals your speciality?"

"What makes you think I'd ever want to make a deal with you?"

"Because we were once really close. And because I know a secret that you'd be _dying _to know."

"And?"

"It's about Baelfire." Rumple could feel his heart drop. His mind still fresh of when he let Baelfire enter into that portal alone.

Rumple pushed Peter into a wall "What of him? Answer me!"

"That's not very nice." Peter could feel Rumple's grip tighter "Alright fine, fine, he's alive. Baelfire is alive and well. "

"My son-My son is alive?"

"Now, are you ready to talk?" Rumple nodded "I need to get back to Neverland."

"No can do. I can't help you because there is no magic in Storybrooke. Part of the curse, I'm afraid."

"Then I'm afraid I can't help you find Baelfire. After all, it's not like he'd want anything to do with you anyway. Especially after you abandoned him."

"Why did you leave Neverland, then?"

Peter looked around the store, picking up a small thimble Peter gazed at it affectionately "I needed something here. " Peter continued to look around. "Surely, you have some magic. You're the Dark One."

_"You called out for me, remember? You wanted to come to Neverland." _

_"For Bae." Wendy voiced openly. She took his hands into hers "You're right, Peter. I don't belong in Neverland." She missed home, she missed her family. God only knows how long she'd actually been in Neverland. _

_"Well it's too late for that." Peter replied smugly. _

"I can't help you, Peter." Picking up the nearest object, Peter slammed it against the wall. "But there might be something."

"Alright you help, and I'll help reunite father and son. And I assure you, I know more than you think. Unfortunately, I can't spill that information yet because your dear Evil Queen makes it to where something bad happens if you try to escape this place." "

"Deal." Rumple and Peter shook hands agreeing. "When the curse is broken, I will bring magic to Storybrooke. That should enable you to return to Neverland. But if you so break our deal-"

"Now, Rumple. Breaking deals that's what you're good at it."

"Everyone has a weakness, Peter. You really think yours is so hard to find?"

"Don't be so fooled, Rumple."

"I know you better than you think. And for you to come to Storybrooke...well here I thought hide and seek was your perfection. "

"Hmm...must run in the family then, dear brother."

* * *

**Comments? Reviews? Suggestions...let me know! Part of me always wondered what it would have been life for Peter and Wendy if they were affected by the curse. I'll admit when Peter and Rumple first had scenes together I assumed they were siblings. Hope you enjoyed this. It's been 2 weeks since the last OUAT episode and I'm wondering what this will mean for future Pan episodes. At first I didn't like the thought of Peter so dark and twisted, but I like it. So comment and let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Begin Again

**_A_/N:** Ok so the ages. Young Peter is 14 and Young Rumple is 6. In adulthood, Peter is 25 and Wendy is getting ready to turn 18. Any other questions, feel free to ask.

**Chapter 2: Begin Again**

* * *

Rumple walked over, closing the blinds and locking the door. _"_Why are you really here? It's clear you've been in Storybrooke for quite some time. You've had to have known that there is no magic here. But yet, here you are." Rumple waved his arms, pointing out the irony of Peter coming to him, when he so easily cared nothing for him before.

"I miss my little brother." Peter smiled innocently.

He could barely contain his laughter. "Well, I didn't miss you." Rumple drew in a breath, sighing deeply "You're just like him. You left without a second thought.

"And you keep forgetting I can see through your lies." He hated the father comparison and Rumple knew it because he too hated when others compared him to their father. Peter looked up and picked up a doll. "I NEVER forgot about you."

Unable to bear the hurt, Rumple snatched the doll back.

_"Here, I got you something." Peter handed the doll over to his younger brother. It was Christmas and their father was once more at a pub getting drunk. When Rumple was born, their mother died from complications of childbirth. _

_The boys' father had difficulty holding a job and to local townfolk, he was nothing but a common thief. A terrible father even when their mother was alive, after her death, he resented the boys. _

_"Do you think he'll ever come home?" Rumple asked quietly. _

_Peter stared blankly out the window before kneeling to his younger brother's level. "He's never coming home, Rumple. He doesn't care for us and he never will." _

_The cruelness in his tone was unnecessary but he needed to know, he deserved to know. It was unfair. Peter loved and cared for his younger brother, who was only eight years younger. However, Rumple was a distraction. Peter could still hear the words fresh in his mind as he tried to pull his drunken father out of his stupor. _

_"I don't love you or your brother. I never wanted kids. I just tried with you boys for your mother's sake. But now, I can't stand to look at either one of you." _

_"Father, please. You don't mean that." _

_"You and your brother would be better off with the spinners. I can't be the father you boys need." _

_Anger boiled, Peter pushed his father's drink away. "You're a coward and a drunk. It's Christmas! What am I supposed to tell him? Merry Christmas, Rumple; oh by the way, dear old dad hates us. He would rather sit in a bar and drink his life away, then stay with us."_

_"Some day you will understand."_

_"I shouldn't have to. He's NOT my responsibility. I don't want THAT responsibility!" _

_"Well neither do I." Malcolm smugly responded as he poured himself yet another drink. _

"We all make mistakes, Rumple. You should know that better than anyone." Regret filled his heart as he too abandoned Rumple. He gave Rumple false hope and opted out on being the brother he was supposed to be. If Rumple stayed with him, he would never have a chance at a normal childhood,he would always be with him reminding him how it was his job now to take care of his brother. It was his job to grow up and support them since their father left nothing but misfortune to their name.

* * *

The cold air was actually refreshing as he walked the cold streets. Maybe that's why he resented adulthood so much. It was easier being a child, growing up meant facing your pain head on. Responsibilty was a word he loathed. And yet somehow he found himself slowly turning into his father as he rested in Storybrook's finest bar.

Caroline was never one to listen. Truthfully, she was a great friend, when she wanted to be. But lately her friends were getting slightly annoyed by her actions. Surprisingly, nothing mattered to her anymore, nothing except for him. Caroline muttered under her breath as she watched Peter enter into the seedy bar. At this point, she wasn't even sure why she even cared? Dark and broody don't typically appeal to most girls. Even though that moment in the woods frightened her, she couldn't deny the pull he had on her.

Wallowing in his own self pity, Peter ordered himself a beer and another. Peter was surprised when he heard his phone ring.

"Yes?"

"It's done. He has no idea and it looks like he may be starting to fall for her."

"Whatever. As long as she keeps him out of the way. I can't have him ruining my plans."

"And Wendy?"

"She's safe. I swore to you both that she would stay safe and I meant it. Once I get what I want, I'll reunite you all. But right now, I need her." Peter glanced over and saw Wendy approaching. What the hell was she doing here? "We'll be in touch." Peter slammed his phone down.

"Caroline, join me for a drink?" Putting the bottle up to his lips he allowed the cold beverage to burn its way through.

Shaking her head, Caroline crossed her arms. "Yeah, no thank you. "

"Then what are you doing here?

Pulling up a seat beside Peter, she motioned the bartender over "Actually, I'll take a screwdriver."

"I'm going to need to see some id." Caroline pulled out a fake id and smiled innocently to the bartender.

As the bartender went over to make Caroline's drink, Peter leaned over and whispered "I'm impressed. Fake id. But drinking is a way of forgetting, so tell me Princess, what you could possibly have to forget?"

"You."

The bartender handed Caroline her drink and she sipped slowly as she looked over to Peter.

"I mean, you're pretty hot and all, but you're also very dark and broody. It's like I don't know you, but I want to. And then something hits me. A memory, a dream, I don't know what the hell it is." Continually to sip on her drink, Peter pulled it out of her hands. " Maybe it's just my fears seeping in, because there is no way any of that could have happened. Because what I saw, we were the same age; and you're clearly older than me. So let's just forget about it."

"But what if it was? Does that change things?" Peter could swear he could feel the hair at the back of his neck raise as he awaited an answer.

"Yes it does. Lately, I can't tell you up from down. Everyone thinks they have me all figured out, but they don't. But then you show up in my life and then all my insecurities pop up. I can't stop thinking of you, and honestly what I saw was someone letting me go. Someone who didn't want me. And that changes yes, it does change things."

"I'm sorry." Caroline threw some money on the counter and quickly headed out the door.

"What can I say I like a challenge?" Peter said to the bartender as he quickly laid out some money on the counter.

Caroline fumbled with her keys as she looked over to Peter who was coming towards her even running in front of a car. He was completely oblivious to anything except her.

"Caroline!"

"Really? Just take a hint, buddy."

"Would you just stop and listen?!"

"And how about you leave me alone! Besides I heard you on the phone, you were telling someone you needed her. Who is it that you need?"

"Come on, Caroline. Take a chance. Take a chance on me. Listen, some fresh air would do us both some good. Let me walk you home or you can call one of your friends to pick you up and I'll wait with you. But please, give me 5 minutes. Just talk to me." Seeing a bench on the sidewalk, Peter sat down with pleading eyes.

Caroline flashed a smile before glancing away, trying her best to ignore the feelings that was rushing into her.

"I dare you."

_And what kind of game do you insist on playing?" Young Wendy asked_

_"No games. I just dare you." Peter smirked_

"Alright, but just 5 minutes. So what is it you want to talk about?"

"I wanna talk about you. I wanna know everything about you. I fancy you, Caroline. Why is that so hard to believe?

"Honestly?" Peter nodded "Because I don't feel I belong here. To my parents, I'm just the golden child. To the boys, I'm just stupid. Once they figure out that I'm not as easy as I look they just go back to ignoring me; which my parents seem to do a lot. And obviously I'm shallow and I'm a terrible person. My friend has a crisis and all I can think about is going into that bar and checking on you."

"You're not a terrible person. In fact you're the strongest, bravest, and loyal person I've ever known. I know you. And I know that you always follow your heart. You're not a terrible person, in fact you're the best person I know. Believe it or not, you're the only real thing in this town. You're beautiful Caroline, inside and out."

She couldn't help but grin, he certainly has a way with words. "All this talk about me. Let's talk about you. Why were in your a bar? I mean people who usually goes to bars alone, something usually is going on in their lives that they'd like to drink away. So what's your story?" Looking down, Peter rubbed his hands together. "You can trust me."

"Just repeating history. I wish it was that easy, that I could just drink it away. But I can't. There's a reason I keep myself shut off."

Caroline reached over and grabbed his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I once had a family. A mother, father, brother...and I wanted a family. But things happened. When my brother was born, my mother fell ill and died. My father was a drunk and I guess you could say a common criminal who cared nothing for his children. No matter how hard I try to forget, I can't. He abandoned us. Hell, he didn't even think enough of us to stay for Christmas. "

"I'm so Sorry, Peter. I had no idea."

"You're the only person I ever told that story too."

"You're not your father, Peter." Caroline leaned in and kissed Peter. Words couldn't even describe how magical that kiss felt. Maybe he wasn't eternally doomed, maybe she could be his saving grace. Peter sighed after her lips escaped his. When she noticed no response from Peter, Wendy scoffed and got up from the bench.

Peter got up and pulled his Wendy to him, pulling her into a passionate kiss. They couldn't get enough of each other. As long as he could keep Wendy, maybe growing up wasn't so terrible.

"Wow," Caroline muttered. "That was-"

"You have no idea the affect you have on me." Peter was absolutely terrfied. Rumple now hated him. His own father hated him, and truthfully she may not remember, but Wendy hated him as well.

_After Wendy had awoken from her nap, she walked over to Peter's Thinking Tree to come find him when she overheard him and Felix talking. "The heart of the truest believer? What's that supposed to mean?" _

_"Felix, will you give us a minute?" Felix gave Wendy a half-smile, as he never really liked the girl anyway and left the two to talk. _

_"How much did you hear?" _

_"I heard enough. Peter, you can't do that. You can't take someone's life just so you can stay young forever. I will have NO part of that. And if you do that, I can never forgive you. Is that what you'd want?" _

_"Have I not given you a decent life? You have your brothers. I've given you a family. In Neverland, you can have anything you desire. Why are you being so difficult?" _

_"Really? I'm being difficult?! I desired to go home to my parents. And yet you kept me away from them." _

_"They stopped searching Wendy. They stopped caring. " Seeing his Wendy so broken, as Wendy gazed down, Peter pulled her face up to face his. "We have fun, do we not?"_

_"Yes, but-"_

_"I know you, Wendy. You like being ageless. You enjoy the freedom that comes with Neverland." _

_"Magic always comes with a price, Peter." Baelfire once told her that and she never knew what that meant until the Shadow had come for her brothers and Baelfire took their place._

_"Then I guess that price is me?"_

_"I can't stay here anymore. And I'm begging you to come with me. Let us all go. Please, Peter. Let this go. You just said you needed me. Well I need you to trust me. Is the heart of the truest believer worth losing me? "_

_"You'd eventually leave anyway." _

* * *

"So tomorrow is my birthday and I was wondering-"

"Do you want to go out dinner?" Peter finished for her. "After all, I love birthdays."

"And I'd actually love to get to know you better."

"Ok so you pick the place and I'll pick you up. 7? Is that alright?" Peter questioned.

"That'd be great. Care to walk me home. I mean I'm fine to drive, but I enjoy the fresh air. "

"There's nothing I'd like more."

* * *

As Peter walked Caroline home, he was torn by this cruel, twisted fate. If the curse was broken, Wendy would continue hating him. John and Michael were her life and now here she was in a new land without them. Not to mention, he purposively kept Wendy away from ever finding Baelfire in Neverland. When Wendy said she wanted to leave, Peter was so upset that he didn't even bother to let her say goodbye to her brothers. Her parents were long gone, but he lied to her. They didn't forget about the children, in fact they both died of broken hearts. Always keeping the window open, yearning for their return.

However, if the curse remained unbroken. He could keep her. Unfortunately, he would lose his home of Neverland and all his magic. But he could keep her. In Neverland, he had abandoned the boys. By gaining the heart of the truest believer, he could keep Neverland alive. What to do? Save Neverland or Keep Wendy? In actuality, Wendy would probably eventually leave anyway. There was no such thing as a happy ending for Peter Pan. It was better to keep her like this.

**Thanks for reading! Hopefully this doesn't completely suck. Let me know your thoughts or if you have any story suggestions. More to come soon: A birthday, a Dance, the Curse breaking, not to mention Neverland.**


End file.
